1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a millimeter wave transmitter, a millimeter wave receiver, a millimeter wave communication system, a repeater and an electronic apparatus for radio-transmitting a plurality of broadcasting waves of terrestrial broadcasting such as VHF/UHF broadcasting or satellite broadcasting such as BS (broadcasting satellite) broadcasting or CS (communication satellite) broadcasting in millimeter waves indoors.
2. Description of the Background Art
At present, broadcasting is implemented over a plurality of radio bands for terrestrial broadcasting (UHF and VHF) and satellite broadcasting (BS and CS).
FIG. 16 illustrates the structure of a conventional TV broadcasting receiving system 800 in a personal residence.
The TV broadcasting receiving system 800 receives satellite broadcasting signals of the 12 GHz band in a BS antenna 71 and a CS antenna 72 respectively. Low-noise converters 73 mounted in close proximity to the respective antennas 71 and 72 convert the received radio waves to an intermediate frequency band of 1 to 2 GHz. Coaxial cables 74 and 75 transmit the converted signals to indoor TV receivers 76 (BS/CS tuners or TVs storing BS/CS tuners) from outside. Terrestrial broadcasting signals of a radio frequency band received in a UHF antenna 77 and a VHF antenna 78 are transmitted to the indoor TV receivers 76 through a coaxial cable 79 after mixed with each other (or independently of each other).
FIG. 17 illustrates the structure of a conventional TV broadcasting receiving system 900 in a condominium.
As shown in FIG. 17, the TV broadcasting receiving system 900 receives satellite broadcasting waves in a BS antenna 84 and a CS antenna 85 respectively and converts the same to an intermediate frequency band of 1 to 2 GHz. After the frequency conversion, a block converter 80 mixes the CS and BS signals with terrestrial broadcasting VHF/UHF signals of a radio frequency band received in a UHF antenna 77 and a VHF antenna 78, so that the mixed signals are transmitted through a single coaxial cable 81. The signals transmitted through the coaxial cable 81 are distributed to each household or each room through distributors 82 and an amplifier 83.
In the personal residence, however, complicated wiring is required for transmitting the broadcasting signals to a plurality of TV receivers. In the condominium, all broadcasting signals are transmitted to each household through the single coaxial cable 81. However, the distributors 82 are previously set to limit the number of mountable TV receivers. In order to install additional TV receivers, therefore, electric work for additionally setting new distributors or the like is required.
Particularly in order to use a movable liquid crystal TV or the like in a kitchen not wired with the aforementioned antennas in general, the coaxial cable 81 must be extended to the kitchen through a connector provided in a living room and the distributors 82 or the antennas must be wired to the kitchen through an additionally provided distributor.
Further, antenna wires must also be extended in order to change the position of a large-sized TV receiver set in the living room or the like.